


Tender

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Gentle Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Season 2 finale, Soft sex, Voyeurism, masturbatig with tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Some sweet tender loving between two galra in love.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> It is no secret that I love this pairing, like its one of my favorites and the sever lack of smut for them on here amazes me, so I hope you’re enjoying my fics from my tumblr account ^^

Antok shivered as he laid back on the bed, making himself comfortable against the soft pillows and blankets. He spread his legs open, showing his slit already leaking and his cock half hard already.

  
He looked at Kolivan sitting in a chair across from him, just a few feet away. He blushed as he felt this eyes watching him before he slipped his hand down to lightly rub at himself.

  
It had been a long while since they’ve been like this…

  
He closed his good eye, shivering softly as he rubs at his own clit, beneath his balls, using his other hand to pump his own cock slow and easy. He bit his bottom lip as he felt himself becoming wet with each stroke.

  
Kolivan started to purr, a smile forming on his lips. His eyes roamed over his mate’s body, feeling his own phallus growing hard at the sight before him. He loved to watch Antok. Loved to watch him pleasure himself in front of him, showing himself in such a vulnerable position with such trust…

  
It pleased him greatly.

  
“Stars you’re gorgeous…” he whispered, cheeks becoming flushed.

  
Antok blushed harder mewling as he slowly slid his tail up and slowly rubbed at his wet folds softly with the tip, before slowly pressing it inside himself. He tilted his head back shivering and mewling.

  
“Mmmm….Koli….!” He hissed softly, as he slowly moves his tail in and out of

himself, before stopping inside him and movin it around in a circular motion against his soft wet walls.

  
Kolivan licked his lips, shuddering softly as he watched him. How he arched, the way he shivered with each moan and soft quiet cry that left his mouth, his cheeks a dark lovely violet as he played with himself….

  
The leader of Marmora slowly stood up and slowly pulled his pants down, letting them hit the floor before stepping out of them. He approached his mate and slowly reached up to caress down his thighs: a silent ask for permission for him to step in.  
Antok opened his eyes shivering and nodding softly as he raised his hips up to the other beta.

  
Kolivan chuckled as he pulled his own member out and gently wraps his arms around the other’s waist gently. He leaned down and nuzzled into the soft fur of his chest, feeling Antok’s tail wrap around his leg after slipping out to make room.

  
Taking in a deep scent of the others fur, Kolivan slowly pushes into him.

  
“H-haaah…K-Kolivan….” Antok shivered reaching up to gently stroke over his head and ears slowly tugging his braid out to run his claws through his hair. A content smile forms on his face as he slips his legs around his waist.

  
“Yes?” He purred smiling up at him softly, yellow eyes glowing as he begins to slowly move into him. Slow, sweet and loving as he starts to gently press kisses along his chest gently and leaning into the hands caressing over his head.

  
Antok purred deeply, biting his lip and pressed his forehead to his “I love you…”

  
Kolivan looked up and then gently reached up to hold Antok’s hand to his cheek “I love you too…” he gave his palm a kiss before he gently cupped his face and pulled him into a deep loving kiss as he begins to move a little deeper into him.

  
Now if only time would stop, even if for a mere second, to savor this tender moment….

  
Kolivan moaned into the kiss before he broke it, kissing his forehead before he starts to pick up the pace a bit more. He panted softly as he bowed his head. Antok gasped and arched reaching up to grip the other’s shoulders.

  
“Aaah…aaah….! Oh oh stars Kolivan….p-please I’m….!” He arched gasping and shivering, “M-mmmmm…!”

  
Kolivan grits his teeth as he feels himself growing closer, before he pressed up against his mate. He roared slightly when he felt his claws dig into his shoulders the closer—

  
Antok arched hard as his slit clenched down around his mate, a silent scream on his his face as he shakes softly, gasping and shivering when Kolivan froze as he came inside him. He panted as he felt some of his orgasm seep his around his slowl6bsiftening cock.

  
With a shiver, Kolivan slumped shivering “Haaa…haaaa….mmm….”

  
As he slowly came back to himself, Kolivan found he’d been pulled up with a large warm blanket wrapped around them both. He closed his eyes when he could hear Antok purring and smiled a little as he felt him grooming him gently.

  
“Hmm…you up for a round two in a bit?”

  
The bigger beta froze in his grooming “….I see no reason why not to.”


End file.
